


Droplets

by blacklionshiro (Fonbella)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Illustrated, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Short One Shot, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonbella/pseuds/blacklionshiro
Summary: Lance and rain are a beautiful combination, Hunk thinks.





	Droplets

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on [Tumblr](https://blacklionshiro.tumblr.com/post/149670018162).

“Lance!” Hunk’s voice didn’t make it very far.

For starters, he was still wearing his helmet and full visor, which prevented his voice from traveling too far. But even worse than that was the sound of the rain pouring down on the silver floor.

The planet they had landed on was entirely made of metal. The plains were gold, trees and rocks made of palladium and random bits of iron. The area where Hunk, Pidge and Lance had been assigned to was mostly made of silver, which glistened faintly under the two white moons up in the sky. Since the sun had already set when they landed, Hunk couldn’t be more glad that he wouldn’t have to face the blinding reflection of the sun. It was a beautiful planet, he couldn’t deny that, but entirely too bizarre and unfamiliar. Thankfully, with the giant worm-like alien chased back underground, unable to pop up and try to eat them whenever they so much as breathed the wrong way, they could finally return to the ship and leave.

That had been the plan, at least. During the worm’s escape, the Blue Lion had been blindsided by its wildly flailing tail and smacked off course. The last thing Hunk heard from Lance’s com was the sound of his shouting, until it was abruptly cut off by his crash.

Finding the crash site in the middle of a mostly white and silver planet wasn’t hard, but Pidge immediately turned on the screen inside her Lion to track Blue down regardless. Better safe than sorry, and Hunk thanked her when she sent him the data of his location.

What both of them failed to predict was that the signal Pidge retrieved from her screen was emitted by the Lion itself, not by Lance. Hunk should have known he would find Blue behind the particle barrier and no pilot in sight. Sighing, he left his own Lion beside it and took the speeder.

“Lance!” He cried out again, looking in every direction.

Small blinking lights on the floor caught his attention. Hunk angled left and let the speeder drift in a curve until it fully halted beside the object. Hunk stepped away from his vehicle and grabbed the helmet between his hands, turning it around until he could see the front.

“Lance…”

That explained why the blue paladin wasn’t responding to any of his and Pidge’s messages; if Lance wasn’t wearing the helmet, he couldn’t hear them. But then the biggest question was, why did Lance remove it? If Blue was neatly parked with her barrier on, that meant Lance walked off voluntarily rather than being thrown out by any impacts. The helmet had been removed and placed on the ground. Why? Why would Lance risk himself this way? What was he thinking?

“Pidge, I found the Blue Lion and Lance’s helmet, but no other signs  of him. I’m gonna keep looking around.”

 _“Copy that.”_  Then she let out a sigh and a whispered, _“Why is it always him?”_

Hunk smiled in sympathy, even though he was alone.

Right, time to hunt for a certain paladin.

Looking up, Hunk noticed a familiar figure standing on top of a small cliff. The silver glistened shyly at his feet, making soft (yet slightly irritating) chiming sounds due to the heavy rain. Sighing, Hunk made a run for him.

“Lance. Lance! What’s up man, we’ve been looking everywhere for you. What happened? Why did you drop your helmet?” Pointing at the lit up visor in his arms, Hunk stopped when he got within arm’s reach of his partner.

Lance didn’t reply. He stood on the cliff, motionless in the face of the driving storm. Water trickled down his face and Lance slowly opened his arms.

“Lance?” Hunk had lost count of how many times he’s already said his friend’s name. Honestly, it was getting tiresome. Sighing in frustration, he took one step forward. “You alright, dude?”

“It’s raining, Hunk.”

“Huh?” He briefly looked up before fixing his gaze back on Lance. “Oh, yeah. I kind of noticed. I’m all soaked and I’d really like to get back to the ship and take a shower, if you don’t mind. So maybe let’s just go?” He wiped the water off his face with a hand, but that hardly helped anything. His hair stuck to his forehead and his bandana was starting to frustratingly drag lower and lower on his face.

Frustrated, he removed the helmet and shook his head, feeling droplets fall from his hair. He thrust Lance’s own helmet towards him—Lance absently accepted it, but didn’t bother glancing down. At this point, Hunk was really starting to get a bit concerned about his friend.

“It’s not acid rain, or methane.”

Lance took a deep breath in, inhaling as much as possible, before letting it out. His arms fell limp beside him and he close his eyes, feeling the droplets on his face. Hunk wanted to put a hand on his shoulder and wake him from his trance, but the idea died before he could act on it. Something about Lance just seemed so happy and content, so at peace with himself. There was a certain serenity on his face that made Hunk’s heart flutter just looking at him.  His hand twitched but- no.  If he touched him, he was sure he would disrupt the moment.

Lance opened his eyes, and slowly turned his face towards Hunk. His soft smile spread to a content grin and Hunk forgot how to breath.

“It’s just rain.” Followed with a giggle, Lance brought both hands to his face and wiped the water away, but reveled in the new droplets that wet him again. “Plain, good old water. Isn’t it kind of amazing?”

 _You’re kind of amazing_ , he wanted to say, but bit his bottom lip instead.

The unexpected part was when Lance burst out laughing and opened his arms once more, spinning on his heels. His helmet fell to the ground and rolled away though he made no effort to retrieve it.

“Why couldn’t we have come to this planet before? Look at this! There’s actual rain on it.”

Lance stopped right in front of Hunk, and he would have taken a step back if Lance’s hands hadn’t grabbed his shoulders and held him in place. Still chuckling, Lance shook him gently.

“Hunk, buddy, I’m so happy right now I could kiss you.”

The only reason Hunk’s gaze dropped to Lance’s mouth was because he had brought attention to it himself. Gulping dryly, Hunk licked his own lips and glanced back up before Lance realized where he had been staring. If it hadn’t been for the rain cooling his burning face, Hunk surely would have erupted from nerves.

The hands on Hunk’s shoulders slipped up past the collar of his armor to rest on the back of his neck. Fingertips tapped against it gently as Hunk struggled to keep his gaze focused on anything that wasn’t Lance.

“Hunk?”

He blinked rapidly and bit his bottom lip. Lance would notice it, he was sure Lance would notice how fast his heart was beating and the way his face was radiating heat and how he couldn’t stop opening and closing his fists anxiously.

It all came to a standstill when Hunk felt lips pressing on his own. The rain was but a faint noise in the distance and despite the downpour, he barely registered it anymore.

Lance’s lips were wet and slippery, and fit so perfectly against his own. His mouth opened almost instantly to let Lance in, tongues meeting between teeth. It was nice and it was surreal and he had to hold onto his friend’s arms for support, letting his own helmet fall to the ground.

When Lance pulled back, he was still smiling and Hunk couldn’t help but snort at his face.

“What the hell was that?”

“Oh, shut up.” Lance hit his shoulder with a closed fist. “I was caught up in the moment, okay?”

“Sorry to disappoint, but I’m not a pretty lady like in the movies.”

Lance carded his fingers through his hair, pushing it back. His eyes were half closed and he smirked again.

“Who said it was a disappointment?”

“Are you hitting on me?” If Hunk thought his face couldn’t get any warmer, he proved himself wrong.

“Maybe.”

_“Hunk!”_

He jumped at Pidge’s crackled from the com. In a swift movement he grabbed the helmet next to his feet and held it close to his ear.

“Oh! Oh yeah, Pidge! I found him.” He put a hand on Lance’s shoulder and pushed him forward. Lance made a face and attempted to flee Hunk’s hold, but Hunk hissed at him. “We’re returning to our Lions now.” Hunk watched as Lance quickly bent over to grab his helmet. “See you back at the ship.” When Lance attempted to run away again, Hunk pushed him further ahead, in the direction of his speeder.

_“Alright, call me if you need anything.”_

“We seriously have to go? It’s raining! Can’t we stay just a little longer?”

“Look, pal, I don’t know about you, but I don’t wanna become worm food. And I need a shower.”

Lance finally stopped resisting, but shot him a half lidded look. “Mind if I join?”

“Yeah, I kinda do. Just because you kissed me once doesn’t mean we’re dating.”

Lance climbed into the speeder and licked his bottom lip. When Hunk raised an eyebrow, Lance tapped his thighs and opened his legs wide.

“Climb in, Hunk, they’re waiting for us.”

“No way.”

Groaning in frustration, he shoved Lance to the side as the other giggled. It was a bit cramped for two people, but good enough to return to the Lions. Still, it felt nice when Lance put a hand on his thigh.

“Hey.” Lance’s voice was surprisingly soft.

“Yeah?”

“Seriously, was it okay to do that? I mean, kiss you? I was kinda… really caught up in the moment and then—I don’t know, I just kinda… moved.”

“Yeah.” Hunk sighed, before he smiled and snuck a glance at his friend. “It was kind of nice, actually.”

“Really?”

“Well, yeah.”

“So does that mean I can kiss you again?”

Flush spread across his face again and he tightened his hold on the wheel, pouting.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much [quotidiandreams](http://quotidiandreams.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for beta'ing this for me. You are wonderful.


End file.
